The Magical Lives of Muggleborns
by Sparanda
Summary: A series of short stories depicting the lives of Muggleborns at Hogwarts. Story ideas provided by Tumblr. Chapters will usually include 2-3 scenarios. AU in some cases.
1. Chapter 1

_This will be a series of short stories based on several Tumblr posts about Muggleborns at Hogwarts. Unfortunately the compilation post that I found these in did not have the original posters for a number of them, but if you know who the original poster was, please let me know so I can give credit where it is due._

_If at all possible, I will throw in some ideas of my own, but most of the scenarios will be from the Tumblr compilation._

_As general rule, each 'chapter' will contain two or three Muggleborn stories. Very rarely will a single scenario take up an entire chapter._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_From 'dick-jenga' and 'forgivensam'_

It was another normal day on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Classes didn't meet on Sunday, so a number of the students had taken to lounging on the soft grass that rolled over the lawn at the school. Others had gathered in the hallways, enjoying the cooling breeze from the open windows without suffering the harsh sunlight. Unfortunately, some students had other plans for recreation than simply lying down in the sun.

"Check it out boys," a third-year Slytherin called out, flanked by other from his house. He pointed to a group of students that had gathered ahead of them. "All the Mudbloods got themselves together a formed a club!" The other Slytherins dissolved into laughter, some voting to simply snicker at the Muggleborn students.

Other students nearby turned to pay attention to the impending confrontation as another Slytherin from the group called out, "How much of a Mudblood do you have to be to get in the Mudblood Club?"

The laughter died down and the first boy that spoke turned to face his fellow Slytherin. "You idiot, that makes no sense!" he chided his classmate. "They don't have ranks of Mudblood! A Mudblood is just a Mudblood!"

Finally one of the Muggleborns had gotten fed up with the constant name calling so he strode forward from where he and his friends had been standing peacefully. The green-clad students leered at the boy as he stopped short. He stared off the group for a few tense moments.

STOMP STOMP CLAP!

Without warning the boy stomped twice and clapped his hands.

STOMP STOMP CLAP!

The boy stomped and clapped once more. Recognizing the beat, others from the group of Muggleborns joined in, moving forward to join their friend. Needless to say the Slytherins were a bit unnerved at this strange turn of events.

STOMP STOMP CLAP!

After a half dozen Muggleborns had joined in, stomping and clapping, the boy that had first walked forward abruptly licked his hand and wiped it on the Slytherin leader's face before chanting "Got mud on your face, ya big disgrace, somebody better putcha back into your place!"

Disgusted and confused, the Slytherin boy backed away. The Muggleborns that hadn't joined in before finally realized what was happening and immediately started stomping and clapping along with the others. Quickly, chants of "We will, we will rock you!" built up among the group.

The Slytherins were entirely confused and very worried about what was going on. The Muggleborns starting stepping forward along with their stomps, continuously chanting. The remaining Slytherins turned around and ran away as a chrous of "We will, we will ROCK YOU!" filled the hallways.

* * *

_From 'fucksebastianstan'_

"Sorry I'm late guys, I almost got caught by a prefect!"

"It's alright Lisa, we just started."

Lisa nodded and walked into the classroom. Gathered there was the entirety of the Muggleborn population at Hogwarts. In recent months it had become clear that the Muggleborns needed to band together to overcome some massive issues that plagued their kind within the walls of Hogwarts.

There were some students from families with one magic parent and one Muggle, but very few from fully-magical families were in attendance. The problem that would be dealt with tonight did not concern them. It was something that Muggleborns all lived with at home but had no way to access at school. For some, it was what kept them sane during the long summer breaks.

A sixth-year Muggleborn stood in front of the group and cleared his throat before speaking.

"So does anyone have any ideas on how we could get Wi-Fi working here?"

* * *

_From 'nerdymouse'_

"This charm will let you control a small amount of water," the professor explained. Charms had always been a favorite class for a lot of students. It was the class where you learned the things that didn't really help in day-to-day life but were still really cool to use. Moving water with your mind? That counted as awesome for quite a few students in the class that day.

Suddenly one of the Muggleborn students in the class jumped onto his desk and brandished his wand, drawing up water from the flask on his desk. "Look at me, I'm a waterbender!"

"Mr. Lawson get down this instant!" the professor cried, amidst laughter from some of his students. "And what in Merlin's name is a waterbender?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks everyone for the positive feedback. Not long after writing the first chapter, I discovered a Tumblr account dedicated to Muggleborn stories much like the ones I had already found. They have graciously allowed me to sample some of the posts they had received from users so long as I give credit to the original submission, which I had been planning on anyway._

_Those will appear later on, however. For now, please enjoy!_

* * *

Strange noises echoed from the moving staircases. These noises had certainly never been heard before, and it worried many of the professors greatly to hear such sounds coming from the old wooden steps. They had been in use for at least a millennia, after all.

The professors couldn't quite place a finger on the sound. To some, it sounded like the same old creaking of wood that had always filled the hallways. To others, they could hear the groan of pressure being placed on the stairs, a sign that they were struggling under some kind of - until now - unknown weight. To others still, they heard… merriment. They could feel the glee sounding from the old wood as it revelled in what the students were doing.

The professors finally decided to look into what was going on, only to find a group of students jumping between the railings. Even as the staircases swung back and forth, the students made jumps between them, grabbing carefully as they landed. The gleeful grin on each of the students' faces shone bright as they defied death with every leap.

Idly the professor noticed that all of the students jumping between the bannisters (there were about half a dozen) were Muggleborn. "What in the world is going on here?" they finally cried.

In an instant, all movement halted. All of the students looked down to where the professor was standing before shrugging their shoulders. The student nearest the professor answered simply, "Parkour."

* * *

Once again, it was a fine spring day at Hogwarts. The warm sun waved over the grassy lawn as the students enjoyed their free time.

A group of three students were standing near the lake. One of the three held a camera, enchanted so it could produce magically-moving photos. The second held nothing but sported an eager expression, excited about what he and his friend had gotten up to that day. The final student had a worried expression on her face. The reason? The bait she held in her hand… and the giant squid they was trying to lure to the surface.

"Do I really have to do this?" she pleaded with her friends. This really was a horrid idea, but they had begged her, repeatedly saying,

"Do it for the vine!"

She sighed heavily. "I don't know what the 'vine' is, but you Muggleborns have the silliest ideas of entertainment I've ever heard of."

* * *

"I just don't get it!"

"Surely it can't be possible, especially for only being second years!"

The current topic of discussion centered on a group of students that had recently taken to roaming the halls during their free time. Normally, this wouldn't warrant anyone's attention, but there was something special about the way that these students were getting around.

"I just don't get how they just… hover! There's no other word for it!"

As far as anyone could tell, their feet never moved. They just… glided right across the floor. It seemed like they were holding one foot bent at the ankle for whatever reason, but no one could figure out how that allowed them to glide across the floor without walking.

It also didn't explain the smug grins on their faces as they overheard everyone else whispering about the mysterious students. The thing that baffled everyone more was that these same students had been seen walking normally to and from class on a daily basis. No one could figure out their secret.

One of these students rounded a corner and pulled to a stop next to their friend. Both of grinned at each other before bursting into laughter, further irritating the nearby students. Seeing that the 'gliding duo' would not be continuing at the moment, the surrounding students dispersed, leaving the two alone.

Finally, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, the Muggleborn student looked to his friend. "Bringing Heelies to school was the greatest idea ever."

* * *

_Chapter 2 End_


End file.
